


Make A Wish

by BAP_stardrop



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, mini-side-banglo, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAP_stardrop/pseuds/BAP_stardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong wished nothing more to be in the same major like his boyfriend Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cael1004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cael1004/gifts).



> Hi dear Cael1004,  
> I really hope this fic is up to your expecations and you had a good time reading this!  
> You didn't give any direction you wanted this piece to go so I just hope I hit your taste with this one :)

Junhong took one last glance at his reflection in the mirror. If he wasted any more time, he would be running late to his date with his boyfriend Youngjae and it was a special day for the other and if Junhong was late, Youngjae wouldn't be impressed at all. His dark hair was falling just the right way and he nodded to himself in approval before he rushed down the stairs and darted out of the door. He was really running late.

He made it to the bus stop just in time, he had to run the last few meters and wave his arms frantically for the driver to notice him and not close the door to his face. The driver shot him a look of disapproval when he scanned Junhong's ticket but Junhong didn't care, he'd made it and the stiff surface of the seat gave him a sudden feeling of comfort when he plopped down on it.

It would be half an hour before he arrived where he was supposed to meet Youngjae, so he searched for his earphones in his bag to spend the time listening to music. Youngjae had put this mix together for him a week ago, it was one of Junhong's favourites. Junhong closed his eyes and his thoughts started drifting away.

Junhong and Youngjae had met almost 2 years ago when Junhong had just joined the University as a sports major. Everything had been new and big and exciting, the many people there who seemed so cool at that time. The one that had captured his eyes and his heart though was Youngjae, a music major 2 years older than him. Junhong had actually applied for sports and music, but due to his exceeding scores in sports he had chosen this part for his future.

Sometimes he regretted it. He and Youngjae could only spend very little time together due to their conflicting schedules and the amount of work building up on their desks and he had often dreamed how things would be now if he had chosen the music path instead. But the little time they had together, they enjoyed the fullest, in fact, they couldn't be any happier.

Youngjae was in his final year now, he had just passed his exams and this was what they would be celebrating tonight. The whole music department was throwing a little party and Junhong was lucky enough to be invited. After that, he and Youngjae would celebrate on their own and a little grin spread on Junhong's face when he thought about it. He didn't care a lot about the party, he barely knew anyone there anyway, he was just looking forward to spend some time with his beloved boyfriend.

  
  


Youngjae greeted Junhong with his usual expression, dark eyes twinkling in delight and the corners of his lips curling upwards, making his cheeks look round and rosy. Junhong cupped the older's face in between his hands and kissed him delicately. Despite being older, Youngjae was much smaller than Junhong and his small face just fit perfectly in Junhong's palms. Youngjae's lips were warm and soft and a comforting feeling spread in Junhong's chest, he had really missed his boyfriend. But the period of studying was over for now so they could catch up on everything they had missed, especially in the romantic department.

Before Junhong knew, a bottle of beer was in his hand and Youngjae tugged him through the big hall, making a beeline around all the students so they could greet Youngjae's friends. The first one they reached was Daehyun. Even though Daehyun always wore a cheerful smile on his face, there was something about him that Junhong didn't quite like and he didn't know what it was or why he felt like that. Daehyun was Youngjae's closest friend, maybe they were a little too close for Junhong's liking and it was the jealousy making decisions for him. But Junhong had kept quiet about this, even though he was sure that Daehyun could feel the wall Junhong had built between them.

Junhong greeted a few other people after that, he didn't remember most of their names though, they were just people Youngjae had told him about once but held no meaning for either of them. There was Seohyun, a really cute girl who'd had a project with Youngjae last semester and whom Junhong was quite fond of. With her were 3 other girls and Junhong searched in his memory for names. One of them was called Minseo but for the other two, Junhong couldn't put a name to their faces, not that it mattered though.

A firm slap on his shoulder brought Junhong back to reality. He turned around to meet eyes with Himchan, one of Youngjae's classmates.

“Good to see you, Junnie,” Himchan said, a playful smile flickering on his lips.

Junhong really liked Himchan. He wasn't one of Youngjae's closest friends there but Himchan was just somebody who you could not dislike, he was always friendly and cheerful and Junhong had often hung out with him when he waited for Youngjae's extra classes to be over. Out of all of the music students, Junhong probably liked him the best.

“How did your exams go?” Junhong wanted to know.

“Aced everything,” Himchan shrugged, acting as if he didn't care a lot but his eyes gave it away, they were beaming with happiness and pride. Himchan was the best student of the music department and everybody knew it.

Junhong listened for a while as Himchan, Youngjae and Daehyun avidly talked about their exams. His fingers were wrapped around Youngjae's small hand and the warmth coming from the other should make him feel good and happy but he had nothing to participate in this conversation. He took a big gulp from his bottle, trying to overshadow the bitterness in his throat. This was one of the moments where he really wished he would belong to them, so he wouldn't feel so left out.

The rest of the night went by in a blur, things got better after that, once there was nothing else to say about their exams they moved to better topics, topics that Junhong could actually talk about and he started to enjoy himself a lot. It was also fun for him to watch Youngjae let go a little, the older wasn't a good drinker but today he didn't seem to care, with every bottle he emptied, the pink spots on his cheeks became darker and his laughter got a little bit louder. Junhong enjoyed watching it and he couldn't wait to get home to hear Youngjae's giggles that were only meant for him.

Junhong and Youngjae were dancing, or rather they were in the middle of the crowd on the dance floor, their arms tightly wrapped around each other, swaying in the rhythm of the music. Neither of them was able to bring proper dance moves to the floor any more but neither of them cared. They were together and that was all that mattered. Junhong put his chin on top of Youngjae's head and closed his eyes for a moment. Youngjae's hair smelled nice and Junhong took in another deep breath, completely absorbed in the other's presence. He squeezed Youngjae a little bit tighter and when Youngjae squeezed back, he smiled. This was what happiness felt like. Youngjae was his happiness an he knew he depended maybe a little too much on the other but Junhong didn't care, his boyfriend was all he wanted and needed.

When he opened his eyes he saw Himchan not far away from him, together with Yongguk, who was not only in the same year as Youngjae but he was known for his talents. Youngjae often spoke admiringly of Yongguk. Himchan was talking but it was obvious that Yongguk wasn't really listening. Yongguk was looking straight at them, at Junhong and Youngjae, with such an intense stare that a cold shudder ran down on Junhong's back. Instinctively, he kissed the top of Youngjae's head. Did Yongguk fancy Youngjae? Junhong didn't want to think about it.

They took a taxi to get to Youngjae's house as it was closer to the place where they celebrated. Youngjae's parents weren't at home but even if they were, they didn't mind having Junhong over, they liked him. Everything after that was a whirl of emotions, lust and love. It was evident how much they had missed each other and even more – how much they needed each other. Youngjae was clinging on him for his dear life when they made love. Everything was perfect.

  
  


  
  


Junhong woke up with a pounding headache. He didn't want to open his eyes, his head was spinning and he was worried that he would be getting sick if he did. Little by little the events from the previous night came back to his memories and he smiled to himself, remembering how Youngjae's back arched on his sheets. He rolled to his side and embraced the warm body in front of him, it was too early to get out of bed.

“Look who's cheerful early in the morning.”

Junhong froze. The voice was deep and rich, alluring he'd think if it wasn't for the fact that it wasn't Youngjae's voice. He opened his eyes and almost choked on his breath when it wasn't his boyfriend but Yongguk smiling down at him. Junhong's heart was beating heavily in his throat, no this couldn't be, he'd had fallen asleep in Youngjae's arms, he was sure of that. He sat up, ignoring the spinning in his head. Apart from his underwear he was completely naked and after a careful glance to his left, he noticed that Yongguk was equally little dressed.

“The bathroom is next door,” Yongguk said, he didn't hide the amusement in his voice. Junhong was freaking out and the older probably knew it, it was most likely written all over his face.

“Thanks,” Junhong mumbled and got up slowly. All he wanted to do was run out of this room, out of this house, but he had to find out what had happened first. He looked on the floor to find his shirt and jeans but neither of the clothes scattered on the floor were his, he noticed. Nausea was rising in his throat, he needed to get out of there, quickly.

The bathroom was small and clean, it seemed that Yongguk lived alone, not that it really mattered. Junhong splashed his face with cold water until he felt a little calmer, he had no idea how he had ended up with Yongguk and neither of his memories even replayed them talking or having any interaction at all. There was just that moment when Junhong had caught Yongguk looking at them and Junhong had assumed the older's intense gaze was locked on Youngjae. Maybe that wasn't true after all.

Junhong finally dared to look at his reflection and almost felt like blacking out again when he noticed how different he looked. His hair wasn't black , it was blonde and much shorter than he was used to. _'Breathe, Junhong'_ , he chanted to himself quietly, he was really starting to freak out. Something wasn't right and he was thinking of a way to ask Yongguk what had happened the night before. He ran his hand through his blonde bangs again, despite the strange situation he had to admit that he liked it.

After a deep calming breath, he opened the door and went back into Yongguk's bedroom. Yongguk was still sitting on his bed and now Junhong noticed the huge tattoo on his broad chest for the first time. Junhong could feel his cheeks burning and averted his gaze, but not quick enough to miss the teasing smile on the other's lips.

“So...” Junhong cleared his throat awkwardly, searching for words to continue. “What happened last night?”

“Last night as in this room or what happened before we came here?”

“Both?” Junhong mumbled quietly. He felt embarrassed but he decided it would be the best to ask directly how he had woken up here instead of in Youngjae's bed.

“Well, we had our annual exam celebration party. We had a lot of drinks together, you were really unstoppable,” Yongguk chuckled. “Not even Himchan or Youngjae were able to get some sense into you, you said you're not becoming the best of your whole year all the time so you wanted to celebrate.”

At the mention of Youngjae's name, Junhong felt a sharp pang in his chest. He had cheated on his boyfriend, he was sure about that, and Yongguk looked so unfazed about it that it made Junhong almost angry.

“Where is Youngjae?” Junhong wanted to know.

“I don't know, with Daehyun I guess,” Yongguk shrugged nonchalantly. If anything, he seemed surprised that Junhong asked about Youngjae.

“H-how did this happen?” Junhong gestured between him and Yongguk and that was the first time Yongguk started to look a little uncomfortable.

“Junhong look, I didn't plan to take advantage of your drunken state. Last night you seemed more than eager and I thought we have been flirting since a while so I thought it would be okay.”

“Flirting?” Junhong had difficulties to even repeat that word. He felt more and more uneasy, nothing made sense to him. His hands started shaking, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

“Are you okay?” Yongguk sounded alarmed and when Junhong didn't reply, the older carefully put his hand on Junhong's shoulder.

Junhong wasn't sure how long he had subbed on the older's shoulder but when he had calmed down enough to feel the embarrassment creeping up his neck again, he decided that was the right moment to get back home. Once he was back in his safe home, he could start working out what had happened.

  
  


  
  


Four days had passed and Junhong was everything but sure about his current situation. At home he had found his room in a completely different state, what surprised him the most was the guitar standing in the corner. After looking through all of his belongings carefully, it had slowly sunk in that he seemed to be a music major. He didn't know how this had happened, yes, he had wished for this so many times but were the past few years just a long dream? Or was this the dream, a nightmare he would hopefully wake up from soon? But every time he woke up, he found himself looking into the mirror and his blonde reflection stared back at him.

He had called Youngjae as soon as he'd had the chance and when he blurted out that he had slept with Yongguk, the other just laughed and said 'finally'. It took a while for Junhong to realize that he and Youngjae were not a thing any longer. Junhong had cried until he fell asleep, he just wanted this nightmare to end.

'You can't have everything', was what his best friend Jongup had always told him when Junhong told him that he wished he had chosen the music path to be with Youngjae. And also Youngjae had always said it was good the way it was and maybe they would have never met under the same conditions if things had happened differently. Junhong had never given many thoughts to this but the more days passed where he woke up and things were still the same, the louder the echo of the older's voice became in his head.

The worst thing about everything was that Junhong couldn't even tell anybody about this. What would he even say anyway? 'Hey, I just woke up and my whole life suddenly changed'? Nobody would believe him, his mother would probably send him to a doctor straight away. The contact list in his phone wasn't the same anymore either, a few numbers of precious people to him were missing, the most painful of them being Jongup, one of his old classmates who he had considered as something like a brother.

It was a week later when Junhong couldn't delay meeting people any longer. According to the schedules he had found in his drawers, his break was over and he had to attend classes again. He wasn't quite sure how he would manage to survive in his class, he had no memories about any of them but he had no other choice than trying.

He had wished so many times to be a music major, but it had always been a the wish to be together with Youngjae and now he and Youngjae were friends – just friends – and he felt that hedidn't need to be here any longer. The purpose of his wish had been erased.

Meeting Yongguk again was almost a torture. He and Himchan were the first familiar faces he saw once he arrived and Yongguk didn't bear to look him in the eyes. Junhong wished for the ground to open up and swallow him, it was only Himchan who made things a little better and Junhong quickly learned to appreciate the older even more than before.

In his class, many people greeted him and Junhong always smiled politely even if he didn't remember any of them. However, his first lessons weren't as difficult as he had imagined them to be. At least this was going in his favour and he actually enjoyed the lessons and took notes eagerly. He had almost forgotten why he had originally wanted to study music as his focus had been solely Youngjae and nothing else.

His bliss ended at lunch break, where he saw Youngjae again for the first time. Youngjae was as beautiful as ever, if not even more gorgeous than he had ever been. Junhong's throat felt dry as he took in the other's appearance. Youngjae's hair was dyed in a dark red, which suited his pale complexion perfectly. He was laughing at something Daehyun had said and Junhong knew it at the first glance.

The looks of adoration the two of them shared were giving it away immediately – they were in love. Junhong wasn't sure what hurt him the most, the fact that his loved one was now in love with somebody else or that it didn't really come as a surprise to him. Daehyun had always smiled a little too sweetly at Youngjae and even though Youngjae had always assured him that they were just friends, Junhong knew that there was some sort of attraction at least on Daehyun's side.

Both of them looked up at the same time and smiled at him, waving happily. Both of them looked so happy, Junhong couldn't bear the sight any longer, it ripped his heart into pieces. He just turned around and left without even saying hello. It hurt him too much to see Youngjae with somebody else, they had been a couple for almost 2 years, the change was too sudden.

On his way back he ran into Yongguk, just his luck. For a moment he thought if he should just keep walking but something made him stop. Yongguk looked pained, he noticed, and he wondered if it was because of him. Junhong felt guilty and ashamed of himself, it wasn't Yongguk's fault at all and now that Junhong knew that he hadn't cheated on Youngjae, it made things much less complicated, if he forgot about his heartache for a moment.

“I was just looking for you,” Yongguk said. Junhong was feeling nervous, of course Yongguk would want to talk about what happened sooner or later, Junhong just wasn't sure if he was ready for that talk yet.

“I'm sure you don't want to go to the studio with me anymore tonight but I thought I'd still ask.”

That came so unexpected that Junhong thought his jaw had dropped open just a little, it was surely way more pleasant than what he had expected. Yongguk was known for his composing skills, there was no way Junhong would let this chance pass.

“I'd like to go actually,” Junhong replied. Yongguk's face lit up, his excitement was so contagious that Junhong couldn't help but smile.

“I'll pick you up after classes then,” Yongguk said and they said good bye. Junhong didn't know where the studio was he just realized, it was good that the older would wait for him. He had thought about going home early but he changed his mind, for the first time in a while he felt excited about music.

  
  


  
  


Junhong slowly adapted to his new life. There were a few things he wasn't happy about though. He missed Youngjae so much it tore him into pieces again and again every day and even though Himchan was really great company, the absence of Jongup left a big hole in his life. Once he walked past Jongup, just to see if the other would show any sign of recognition, but there was nothing, he didn't even lift his head to look at him.

It didn't help that Youngjae and Daehyun continuously hung out with them. Even though it had been a month already and he coped much better with the situation, it was still difficult for him to watch the happy couple. One day after lunch, Youngjae held Junhong back for a while. He had noticed that Junhong wasn't hid old happy self and after Youngjae had insisted, Junhong agreed to spend an afternoon with him. Youngjae's warm touch on his arm was still lingering, making him feel great and awful at the same time. Just how long would it take for him to get over Youngjae?

He knew it was silly but still, he took a lot of time to get ready before he went over to Youngjae's house. If Youngjae had fallen in love with him once, it could happen again – couldn't it? Junhong wished for it more than anything. On the way, he relived their old memories together, they had been so happy together, they could be happy again.

Youngjae smelled different. That was the first thing he noticed when they hugged each other briefly as Youngjae let him in. Junhong wondered if Daehyun had picked the perfume for him.

“We haven't hung out like that for a while,” Youngjae said. “My parents are out so you can stay as long as you like.” Youngjae took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and handed one to Junhong. The sun had just begun to set and the summery warmth was still lingering in the air. They settled on the terrace, just like they had done so many times before. But this times they weren't cuddled together but they each sat on one of the chairs, looking mindlessly into the sky.

They talked about this and that, it was just as easy to talk to Youngjae as it had been before and judging by how many times Youngjae had called him his favourite junior, they must be quite good friends. Junhong was on his third beer when the air around them suddenly felt much colder.

“You haven't been yourself these days,” Youngjae broke the silence. “You seem so lost and stressed out, if there is anything troubling you, you can always come to me, you know that.”

Junhong said nothing, he didn't know where to start. He just gazed into the sky that was now dark blue. A few stars were twinkling peacefully, making a beautiful pattern on the night sky.

“There's a shooting star,” Youngjae exclaimed. “Make a wish!”

Junhong thought for a moment. He wanted Youngjae to love him, there was no other wish he could think about but he couldn't say this out loud. He had lost Youngjae as a boyfriend but losing him again as a friend would be too much for him to bear.

“If you woke up one day and all your friends have forgotten you, what would you do?” Junhong asked.

“You should stop drinking so much,” Youngjae laughed. His laughter was melodic and happy but it died down rather quickly and his face turned into a thoughtful expression.

“If it was someone important, I would try to befriend them again,” Youngjae said thoughtfully.

Junhong hadn't thought about things this way, he had only thought about everything he had lost, all the time he had missed since his life had changed but now that Youngjae said it, the solution to get Jongup back into his life was maybe easier than he thought it would be.

“Do you want to tell me now what's going on?” Youngjae asked.

“I don't know really,” Junhong replied after a moment of hesitation. “I just feel like I'm not where I'm supposed to be.”

“Are you still regretting that you didn't pick the sports major?”

“I guess so. Do you think I will be happy with my choice? Do you think things would be different for me?”

“Of course things would be different for you but I think music is what suits you better. Yes, you are good in the sports field but just doing that because you're good at it won't make you happy in the long run. Music is what gives you peace and happiness and especially since you are hanging out with Yongguk so much you have been glowing.”

A thousand thoughts were running through Junhong's mind but there was one thing that stuck out the most. In all his dedication to Youngjae, he had actually forgotten how much he wanted to make music. After meeting the older, Junhong's main thought was being with him, he had put his passion aside entirely.

Junhong had been ready to throw everything aside for Youngjae, the older truly deserved it but it hadn't been what he would call a healthy relationship. In the past few weeks he had felt his passion for music growing again, this was what he truly wanted to do and now that he had it, he didn't know how he had ever been happy in the other major.

Day by day, Junhong had wished to get his old life back, to get Youngjae back under all conditions but slowly he started to realize that this wasn't everything in his life, that he had to go his own way and pursue his own dreams instead of following Youngjae on his way. Junhong was good at making music and this is what he wanted to do. Yes, he still loved Youngjae and being apart from him still hurt him but it wouldn't hurt forever. For the first time in weeks, Junhong didn't want to go back to his old life.

Writing lyrics had helped him to soothe his aching heart and maybe it was the time to start writing a new chapter of his life. He was glad that he had followed Youngjae's invitation, Youngjae had a way to understand him that nobody else did, maybe he would make a great best friend for him too if things with Jongup wouldn't work out again.

After that Youngjae asked him about Yongguk. Apparently it was an open secret that the older fancied him since quite a while and Youngjae wanted to know everything about their night together. Junhong couldn't tell him anything about a night he had no memories of, something that started to bother him more and more. And in exchange, Youngjae also spoke about himself and Daehyun. It still hurt a lot, and Junhong didn't try to show it but instead be happy for Youngjae because he seemed truly happy.

When Junhong went to bed that night, he hoped that nothing would change when he woke up.

  
  


  
  


Junhong didn't sit with Himchan and the others for lunch, he had other plans. Ever since he had talked to Youngjae, he was trying to find a way how to approach Jongup. Youngjae was right, Junhong couldn't bring back Jongup's memory about him but he could befriend him again and make new memories.

“Hey, I saw you dancing and you looked really cool. Would you maybe like to hang out or teach me some dance moves?”

The question was out and Jongup looked at him for a while. Junhong crossed his fingers behind his back, _please say yes, please._

“Sounds good to me,” Jongup finally replied.

Junhong broke out in a wide smile. One done – two more to go. He and Jongup exchanged phone numbers and they talked for a while. They clicked again, of course Junhong was cheating a little since he technically knew what Jongup liked and how to strike up a conversation, but he thought he was allowed to trick a little bit. They were getting along well and laughed together and by the end of the day he even introduced him to his other friends.

Junhong promised to call him later but first he had another meeting with Yongguk, he was running late. He understood why people admired him from afar, he seemed rather intimidating on the first glance but Junhong had never met someone as poetic as him. Yongguk had made it clear that he liked him and he started thinking that maybe they would be a good match one day – after Junhong had overcome his feelings for Youngjae entirely.

But for now, Junhong started to be happy for what he had. Everything else would follow one by one in little steps. He didn't need to wish for his life to get back to his old one, he knew now that he could make things work within this reality and he had found back a happiness he'd had lost before. And sooner or later, somebody would have a special place in his heart again too.

  
  


 


End file.
